


Fool to Think

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Ghosts in Stone and Iron (Cala Hawke x Fenris) [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke give in to their desires, but Fenris experiences unintended effects.  Fenris POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool to Think

Fenris kisses her, and her mouth is soft and warm and sweet.  The kiss jolts him, sends shivers through him like magic, but instead of magic this is something  _good_.   He needs this, needs  _her_.  When they break apart, he stares into her eyes, and the desire deep within them makes him weak and hungry both.  

She slams him back against the wall, presses herself against him, and he finds she fits,  _oh_ , how she fits.  Their hands roam, touching, stroking, caressing; neither of them can get enough.

She leads him up the stairs to her bedroom, holding his hand as she hurries forward, and even that small touch feels sacred.  Maybe because it  _is_  so small, a gesture made a million times a day by a million different lovers, but right now it’s  _Hawke_ , her small fingers twining in his, and it means more to him than he dares to name.

Her robes slip off her shoulders, golden skin warm beneath his lips.  She helps him out of his armor, touches him like he is something fine and precious – but she wants him, too, cheeks flushed as she pulls him, hard, onto the bed with her.

He’d thought of this, of her, too many times to count; but his mind could not have supplied the way she says his name, low and urgent, ending with a moan.  He’d never been able to guess the feel of all of her – round breasts, soft belly, the weight of her thighs straddling his hips, her hair loose and tickling his neck when she leans down to kiss him.  And to be inside her –

He’s not as vocal as she is, never has been, but he cannot fail to let her know how she undoes him.  Mostly he tries to show her, fierce kisses to the curve of her collarbone, hands cupping the swell of her breasts, one hand pulling her down until their foreheads rest together as they move.   But he also pants, lets loose a long, low groan.  “Hawke – oh,  _Hawke_  –”

–  _he’s seven years old, and his sister teases him, chases him with the broom; he hides in the closet, then leaps out at her when she doesn’t suspect him.  Their mother scolds them, it’s getting far too late and they all have work to do in the morning for their master –_

_– the bruise on his sister’s face where her cheek split open from her mistress’ slap, the limp that his mother always tried to hide; his fists curling,  why didn’t he do something –_

_–  his mother frail and weeping, her face all mixed up in pride and fear and loss, and he tries to reassure her, “this will be better, I promise –”_

He cries out, awash in pleasure and agony both, and he stills; a few seconds later, or maybe a lifetime, she slows, too, going limp and languid.  She murmurs to him, and he to her, and she falls asleep on his shoulder, one hand resting against his chest.

But Fenris lays awake, not moving, scarcely blinking, staring at the pattern the firelight leaves on the ceiling.  Even as the fire gutters he remains, and the longer he lays there, the more exposed he feels.  The bedroom air on his skin feels like a threat, and he rolls aside from Hawke, slipping back into his armor.  Its weight brings not happiness but a feeling of being hunted.  Yet it’s what’s familiar to him, and he wears it well.

He stands at the fire with his head bowed, and he whispers to himself, his voice catching.  “You’re a fool.”

The words hang over the mantle in the silence, then slip into the glowing coals, unheard but true regardless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out how to get into the head of this broody elf... he's breaking my heart ;_;


End file.
